Winter's Claw
"They plead for mercy when they hear our drums, but the wolf owes no consideration to the prey. We do not sow seeds and till earth like the Avarosan. We do not stand watch over shattered ruins like the Frostguard. We do not pity the meek, for courage is the true salvation of the Freljord! We are the war cry of the wind, we are the strength of the mountains. We are the claws of winter!"| |2013 Freljord Event}} The are a one the dominant tribes in the Freljord. Lore Champions of the Winter's Claw Other Related Champions * are rivals to the Winter's Claw. * are rivals to the Winter's Claw. * Ursine are in a temporary alliance with the Winter's Claw. * is trying to manipulate the Winter's Claw to help his revolution. Government The Tribe The Winter's Claw tribe is led by the ferocious . Sejuani wishes to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength. In her eyes, the Freljord is a place where only the strong deserve to prosper. Warlike and traditionalist, they gather food and supplies from the high plains, forests, and northern waterways during the summer. In winter months, they survive by raiding southwards over the ice-covered seas. As Sejuani raids, her warriors allow the stalwart to live under her banner while they pillage the weaker tribes, leaving them without the means to sustain themselves. Once her work is done, only the mighty will be left in the Freljord. Sejuani has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , and . There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the Winter's Claw: * Stone Tooth: Absorbed by the Winter's Claw by battle. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Freljord| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01FR013-full.png|Scarmother Vrynna "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR045-full.png|Scarthane Steffen "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR054-full.png|Scarmaiden Reaver "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR035-full.png|Unscarred Reaver "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Teamfight Tactics Freljord Winter's Claw Arena.png|Freljord Winter's Claw Arena Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 01.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 02.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 03.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 04.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 05.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Freljord Warriors Model 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Model (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Freljord A Good Day 01.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 1 Freljord A Good Day 02.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 2 Freljord A Good Day 03.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 3 Freljord A Good Day 04.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 4 Freljord A Good Day 05.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 5 Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Udyr Volibear Silence for the Damned.jpg|Udyr "Silence for the Damned" Illustration (by Riot Employed Artists Wild Blue Studios) See also * Battle for Freljord * Enter the Freljord * Iceborn * Journey Into The Freljord * Silence for the Damned * The Shackles of Belief * Warmother Category:Factions Category:Freljord Category:Sejuani Category:Olaf Category:Udyr